


Friends with Benefits.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [18]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What would of happened after Kate broke up with Reagan and Reagan started up a Friends with Benefits with someone close to her. And when happens when their ex's find out.
Relationships: Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kate Kane/Reagan, Veracity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kagan one shot series. [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 20
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Keagan one shot fanfic i hope you enjoy it.

(Over at the Hold up Reagan's sitting at the bar thinking as someone walks up to and sits down next to her. As she sits down she looks over at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Why Reagan i'm insulted you won't even say hi.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: Hi.  
Calamity: Now you're high oh now we gotta get you arrested.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Where's a cop when you need one?

(Reagan smacks her friend making her laugh.)

Reagan: Shut up.

(They continue to laugh then calm down.)

Calamity: Anyway. What you doing here drowning your sorrows for?

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: Kate broke up with me.

(Calamity looks at her and then looks off.)

Calamity: I'm sorry.  
Reagan: It's are right.   
Calamity: She say why?  
Reagan: Sophie Moore!

(Calamity looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Calamity: Wow i really am sorry Reagan.  
Reagan: It's are right. I'm sure my brother will come into town and punch her for me.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Calamity: Can i be there when he does?  
Reagan: Sure.

(They start laughing then calm down again.)

Reagan: So what brings you to Kate's bar to drown your sorrows?

(Calamity looks at her and then looks off.)

Calamity: Beca Mitchell!

(Reagan looks at her.)

Reagan: What about her?  
Calamity: Her ex showed up and said all the right things and she broke up with me.

(Reagan looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Reagan: I'm sorry Calamity.  
Calamity: It's are right.  
Reagan: No it's really not.  
Calamity: No your right it's not. They won't last.

(Reagan looks at her.)

Reagan: What makes you say that?  
Calamity: Just from the stories I've heard about the man.   
Reagan: Oh. You sound jealous

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: I have a right to be a jealous to be honest.  
Reagan: Why?  
Calamity: I've seen his ex naked and it was fun while it lasted.

(Reagan laughs at her.)

Reagan: Yeah i can say the same of Sophie's ex.  
Calamity: I'm sure.  
Reagan: I really am sorry Calamity.

(Calamity looks at her.)

Calamity: So am i.  
Reagan: Why?  
Calamity: I should of faught harder to keep her and not let that prick take her from me.  
Reagan: I should of faught harder for Kate too. But when the ex comes to them with the what if's what can you do?  
Calamity: Nothing.  
Reagan: True.  
Calamity: Uh. Anyway. I better go. Me and the girls have a show tomorrow in Chicago and i wanna be able to remember my lyrics so.

(Calamity pulls her money out and pay's for her drink then gets up as she gets up she kisses Reagan's cheek getting her to turn and look at her.)

Calamity: I hope Kate knows what she's missing while she's with Sophie.  
Reagan: So do i.

(Calamity nods her head at her and walks off as she walks off Reagan turns and looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: Calamity!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: Yeah.  
Reagan: I have an idea.

(She looks at her.)

Calamity: What's that?

(Reagan gets up and walks over to her as she gets to her she kisses her catching her off guard as their kissing she smiles in it as their kiss continues she pulls away 

from her.)

Calamity: What you do that for?  
Reagan: We're both single i think it's safe to say we can have some fun.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: We could. But what about?  
Reagan: She can Sophie.

(Calamity laughs at her as she grabs her hand and walks out of the bar with her as they walk out she turns and looks at her.)

Calamity: Your place or mine?  
Reagan: Mine.

(They both walk off towards the motel Reagan's staying at. Later over at the motel Reagan's staying at they both stumble into her room kissing as their kissing Reagan 

smiles in it then she pulls away from her as she closes the door and Reagan takes her jacket off of her once it's off she throws it to the floor as it hits the floor 

she kisses her again as their kissing they both walk over to the bed and fall back onto it as they land on it Reagan quickly takes her shirt off and throws it to the 

floor as it hits the floor she kisses her again as their kissing Calamity deepens it sending them into a love making session. Back over at the Hold up Mark walks into 

the bar and heads over to the counter as he gets there he orders himself a drink once he has it pays for it and sits there waiting for his wife to show up as he's 

sitting there his phone goes off and he grabs it out to see who it is seeing it is he laughs then he sits there and waits for Veracity to show. Seconds later she walks 

up to him and kisses his cheek getting him to turn and look at her.)

Mark: Hey you.  
Veracity: Hi.

(She kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: How was rehearsal?  
Veracity: It could of gone better.  
Mark: Why?  
Veracity: Jesse showed up told Beca all the right things and she broke up with Calamity.

(He looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Seriously?  
Veracity: Yeah. After the break up Calamity couldn't focus so she pulled the rest of rehearsals and then came here.

(Mark looks at her and then looks around.)

Mark: I don't see her anywhere?  
Veracity: She might of left are ready.  
Mark: Maybe.  
Veracity: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. It's just Kate did the samething with Reagan.

(Veracity looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Veracity: Sophie!  
Mark: Yup.  
Veracity: God. What is wrong with them?  
Mark: I don't know babe i really don't.  
Veracity: Anyway. We're headed out to Chicago tomorrow for our show tomorrow night.  
Mark: I'd ask if the Bellas are going to be there?  
Veracity: Most likely. I mean we're still friends with the other members and neither one of them are to happy with Beca for choosing Jesse over Calamity.  
Mark: Oh trust me. Mary and Alice aren't to happy with Kate right now either.  
Veracity: Hell i'm not to happy with my sister right now.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah. Anyway. What time do you guys leave tomorrow?  
Veracity: Six in the morning.  
Mark: It's a thirty minute drive from here to Chicago?  
Veracity: Calamity's idea.

(He laughs at her.)

Veracity: She's the boss we must do as she say's.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Mark: I tried that with my wife once and she didn't go for it.

(Veracity looks at him and jokingly starts beating on him making him laugh at her. As he grabs her and holds her.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: I love you too.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her as smiles at him as they continue to talk and joke around Mark pay's for their drinks and gets ready to leave the bar as Lance 

walks up to them.)

Lance: Hey Mark.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Lance: If you two were looking for Reagan and Calamity.  
Mark: Okay.  
Lance: They left here together.  
Mark: What?  
Lance: Well at first Calamity was leaving to go so she could be up early to head out to Chicago tomorrow.  
Mark: Okay.  
Lance: Reagan got up and kissed her.

(Mark looks at him and then to his wife who looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Veracity: Had she been drinking?  
Lance: Just one beer that was it.  
Mark: Wow. She moves fast.  
Veracity: They both do.  
Mark: Yeah.

(They walk out of the bar to go home for the night. The following morning over at the motel Reagan's staying at she wakes up and looks next to her see Calamity gone 

and laughs to herself.)

Reagan: Shit. 

(Then she looks at the pillow next to her and grabs it up to see what she said as she opens it finds Calamity's phone number on it and laughs. Over at Mark and 

Veracity's Calamity's sitting in her truck waiting for her to come out of the building as she comes out she puts her Guitar case into the trailer Calamity had baught 

for them to use for whenever they had out of town gigs and they don't have to worry about the instruments during the ride. After putting her guitar in there she closes 

it up and then walks towards the cab of the truck and gets in as she gets in she closes the door and Calamity gets ready to leave as Mark walks up to the window and 

knocks on it getting Calamity to roll the window down.)

Mark: Have a safe trip.  
Calamity: Thanks.  
Mark: You bet. And break a leg.

(She looks at him and laughs as he walks around to Veracity's side and she rolls the window down.)

Mark: You are right?  
Veracity: Yeah. Why you ask?  
Mark: You didn't give me a goodbye kiss i feel used after last night.

(She laughs at him as he leans in and she kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Veracity: Love you.  
Mark: Love you too. Have fun.  
Veracity: We will.

(She kisses him again then pulls away from him as he backs up and Calamity puts the truck into drive and they take off towards Chicago. As they drive off Mark looks at 

the truck and gets annoyed. In the truck Veracity's looking out of the window and Calamity can tell somethings bothering her but doesn't wanna push the issue with her 

and keeps driving.)

Veracity: You have fun last night?

(Calamity looks at her confused.)

Calamity: What?  
Veracity: With Reagan did you have fun?

(Calamity looks at her and then looks off annoyed with herself.)

Calamity: I uh.  
Veracity: Seriously Cal Reagan's my sister's ex.  
Calamity: I know that.  
Veracity: So what the hell?

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Calamity: I don't know what to say. I really don't. Besides we both agreed it would be just the once last night and nothing else.  
Veracity: Just the one night?  
Calamity: Yes. Look did i screw up last night yes i did. Do i regret it no i don't. Should yes i should.

(Veracity looks at her and then looks off.)

Veracity: So is this how it's going to be from now on.  
Calamity: What?  
Veracity: You gonna go back to sleeping around again all because someone broke up with you?  
Calamity: Hey now come on.  
Veracity: Calamity!  
Calamity: I told you what happened between me and Reagan last night was a one time thing and that we won't be doing it again.  
Veracity: I know what you said. And i believe you.  
Calamity: So why the hell are you yelling at me.  
Veracity: Do you not know the boundires.  
Calamity: She kissed me.  
Veracity: And you could of said no.  
Calamity: You're right i could of.  
Veracity: So why the hell didn't you?  
Calamity: I didn't want to. And i know she's your sister's ex neither one of us forced each other on the other we were both willing and if Kate wants to see it that 

way when she finds out then so be it.

Veracity: And what about Beca?

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Calamity: Beca made her choice when you picked that cheating bastard over me.  
Veracity: I know she did.  
Calamity: I know it shouldn't of gotten to land into Reagan's bed no. But i'm not gonna sit here regret it happening either. Look Vera i know Kate's your sister and 

your protect of her. But she did break up with Reagan to go back to Sophie.

(Veracity looks at her and then looks off.)

Veracity: I know and i'm not to happy with her either.   
Calamity: Like i said we both agreed that it would be a one time thing.   
Veracity: Okay.  
Calamity: Like i said it's never going to happen again Vera.  
Veracity: I know. I just don't want you to get hurt Cal.  
Calamity: Why would i get hurt?  
Veracity: You could fall in love with her.

(Calamity looks at her and then looks off.)

Calamity: That won't happen.  
Veracity: You said the samething about Beca.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: Beca was different.  
Veracity: How?  
Calamity: That is a very long story.

(Veracity looks at her and laughs as she realize's something.)

Veracity: Oh my god.

(Calamity looks off.)

Veracity: You were sleeping with her even before the tour.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: See this is the part where i denie it and you annoy me to the point to where i say yes i was.

(She starts laughing at her friend.)

Calamity: Oh Vera come on.  
Veracity: I'm sorry.  
Calamity: It's fine. Look i know what i did last night was wrong and i can honestly tell you it won't ever happen again.  
Veracity: There's nothing wrong with you sleeping with someone Calamity. I just wish the person you slept with wasn't my sister's ex.  
Calamity: I know.

(She smiles at her as they continue on to go and get the other girls. Three months later shortly after their night together and after the band got back to Gotham from 

Chicago both Calamity and Reagan sat down and talked about their night together and both agreed it would be just the one night until they both saw Kate and Sophie walk 

into the Hold up along with Beca and Jesse as they walked in they both looked off annoyed. Then they both agreed on another thing and that was to do the whole Friends 

with Benefits thing where they would sleep together but there were no strings attached and they both agreed no feelings would get involved in what they were doing but 

little did they know that feelings would get involved just not there's because for last three months they have been doing the whole friends with Benefits thing and 

have been doing just fine until one night where Kara was in Gotham to see Kate and over heard their conversation feeling bad for Kate Kara told Lena who looked just as 

upset with them.)

Kara: What we do?  
Lena: There's nothing we can do. I mean they both know what their doing and yes i know it's going to break both Beca and Kate's hearts but Kara they made their choices 

when they choose the ex's over the women they calmed to love so much.

Kara: I know. But Kate's one of my bestfriends Lena. I can't let her get blindsided by what's going on with them.  
Lena: I know that.  
Kara: And i'm sorry about the whole thing with William Lena.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Lena: It's okay. Look he has his opinion of me and you have your's. And Alex is right.  
Kara: About what?  
Lena: He's just jealous that i got the girl and he didn't.

(Kara laughs at her as she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Kara: That you did.  
Kate: Hey.

(They both turn and look at her.)

Kara: Hey. How are things over at Kane Towers?

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Good. still finishing up some projects and working on new ones.

(They start laughing than clam down.)

Lena: You're working to hard there Kate?  
Kate: I know that. But it helps me keep focused and not having to listen to Jesse continue to gloat that he got Beca back from Calamity.  
Kara: Wait he's been gloating?  
Kate: Yeah. Me and Sophie were out to lunch today and he walked in with Beca to have lunch and when she was in the bathroom he was on the phone with one of his friends 

gloating away that he managed to steal Beca away from Calamity.

Lena: So he planned what he was going to do?  
Kate: Yeah.

(Kara looks at her bestfriend and girlfriend annoyed.)

Kara: Damn.  
Lena: Yeah.  
Kate: What?  
Kara: William was trying to do the samething with me and Lena.  
Kate: And i can tell it didn't work.  
Kara: It didn't. And i'm grateful for that.  
Lena: So how are things going with you and Sophie?

(Kate looks at her and smiles at her.)

Kate: Really good.   
Kara: Wow.  
Kate: It's just. Okay. Yes things are good with us. But.  
Lena: She's not Reagan?  
Kate: No. She's far from being Reagan. Although she makes me happy. And i'm really glad i gave it another chance.

(Both Lena and Kara look at her and laugh and then she starts laughing.)

Kara: You are such a bitch.  
Kate: I'm well aware of that to be honest.  
Kara: What?  
Kate: Me and Sophie are just i don't know. I just feel like we're better more as friends then.  
Lena: Wow.  
Kate: Yeah.

(Then they hear someone yell out behind them and turn to see what happened.)

Calamity: Beca!  
Beca: You've been sleeping with Reagan?

(Kate hearing that gets upset.)

Kara: Oh god.

(Kate walks over to them.)

Kate: You're sleeping with Reagan?

(Calamity puts her head down and then turns to look at Kate who punches her sending her to the floor.)

Reagan: Kate! What the hell?  
Kate: Calamity seriously Reagan?

(Reagan looks at her and can tell she's upset.)

Reagan: You don't.  
Kate: I get it. I broke up with you so i could give things with Sophie another chance. But i didn't think you'd go and sleep with my brother in law's bestfriend and i 

really didn't think you'd sleep with a woman Beca's still in love with.

(Reagan looks at her and then looks off. Calamity gets up and looks at her.)

Calamity: Kate!  
Kate: Save it. How long after me and Reagan broke up did it take for you get into her bed huh?

(Calamity looks at her and knows she's pissed at her.)

Calamity: I.

(Veracity and Mark having heard everything as they walked in look off annoyed that they kept doing what they were doing.)

Mark: Oh god.

(Calamity just stands there not sure of what to say. Kate goes to hit her again only to have Mark rush forward and grab her.)

Mark: Okay Kate enough.  
Kate: She sleeps with Reagan and you're not at all pissed off about this.  
Mark: Yes i am. But thing is Kate their both single they can do whatever the hell it is they want. You and Beca keep forgetting you're the ones who broke up with them 

not the other way around. You're the one who broke up with Reagan so that you could give things between you and Sophie another shot. 

Kate: I know that.  
Mark: And Beca's the one who decided to end things with Calamity when Jesse said he wanted to give things between them another shot and she agreed. Is them sleeping 

together a little weird yes it is. But you and Beca lost every right to jealousy the minute you broke up with them. 

(Kate looks at him and then looks off knowing he's right but she still doesn't like it.)

Kate: I just.  
Mark: Kate Reagan's a grown woman and so's Calamity they both have a right to move on with their lives.

(Kate looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Kate: I just.  
Mark: What?  
Sophie: Well me and Kate were at lunch today we over heard Jesse's conversation to one of his friends.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: Mark Jesse had planned on breaking them up and he did it the only way anyone knows how.  
Mark: He told Beca he still had feelings for her.  
Kate: Yeah.

(Beca looks off annoyed with herself and even more annoyed with Jesse. Then she looks at Calamity who looks at her and then walks out of the bar.)

Calamity: Beca!

(She goes to go after her but Jesse steps in her line up sight.)

Jesse: Stay the hell away from girlfriend.  
Calamity: Get out of my way you jackass.

(She shoves him out of the way and walks around Sophie who moves out of her way as she runs out she sees her walking off down the street and goes after her.)

Calamity: Beca!

(She stops walking then turns and looks at her.)

Beca: What?

(As she gets to her she looks at her.)

Beca: You gonna give me some excuse as to why you've been sleeping with Reagan?  
Calamity: No. But than again that's only because i don't have one. There is no excuse for what we've been doing.  
Beca: Why?  
Calamity: It was just for fun. There are no feelings attached to what we're doing Beca.  
Beca: But you're still sleeping with her and to me that's going to be a little hard to get over.   
Calamity: I know. It's just.  
Beca: I know what i did Calamity and i regret that decision everyday and i keep telling myself i wish i could take it back. I look at Kate and Sophie and see how happy 

they are and then i look at me and Jesse and i'm not happy. I don't want him.

(Calamity looks at her.)

Beca: Because the person i want is standing right in front of me only thing is she's been sleeping with someone else. And that's something i can't look past mainly 

when that person just happens to be Mark's sister in law's ex girlfriend.

Calamity: Beca!  
Beca: I'm sorry. Calamity i know i screwed up when i broke up with you to go and be with Jesse again but i can't.

(She turns and walks off as Calamity stands there not sure of what to say or do. Back inside Kate and Reagan are talking and she nods her head at her.)

Kate: I really am sorry Reagan and you're right i have no right to be jealous of who you sleep with.  
Reagan: No you don't.  
Kate: I am sorry.  
Reagan: It's okay.

(Kate nods her head at her as she turns and walks off as Reagan sits there and gets upset that she broke both the hearts of both women that her and Calamity still love 

when they started sleeping together. As Kate walked out Calamity walked back in and over to Reagan.)

Reagan: I'm sorry.

(Calamity looks at her and laughs.)

Calamity: It's fine.  
Reagan: Look Calamity.  
Calamity: You wanna stop what we're doing?  
Reagan: Yeah. I do.  
Calamity: Okay. I agree with that.  
Reagan: You're not.  
Calamity: No. Having just seen the look Beca had on her face when she found out hurt enough. I just i can't hurt her anymore than i are ready have. And knowing Kate's 

just as pissed at me.)

Reagan: Yeah.  
Calamity: But it was fun while it lasted.  
Reagan: Yes it was. 

(Calamity smiles at her as she turns and walks out of the bar to go back to her place. Over the next couple of weeks both Lena and Kara try and be there for Kate after 

her's and Sophie's break up again in between helping Kate through her break up again their having to deal with William Dey trying to break them up and trying to keep 

Calamity from killing Jesse for his lie about him still having feelings for Beca in order to break them up. With both William and Jesse doing everything they can to 

try and keep both couples apart Mark finally has enough and let's loose on William and tells him to back the hell off and to leave both Lena and Kara or alone or he'll 

find himself in a jail cell so far down that no one will ever be able to find him and well with Jesse Mark just had some of his friends beat the hell out of him and 

then they threw him into a dumpster. And walked away from it. After Beca broke up with Jesse again she started thinking of ways she could try and get Calamity back and 

hoped it wasn't to late when she gets the courage up to go and talk to her. As Beca thinks of ways to try and Calamity back Kate's doing the samething when it comes 

around to Reagan. Over the next couple of days both Kate and Beca work to try and find ways to get the women they love back and in between trying to get them back 

Jesse keeps trying to keep Beca away from Calamity but Beca won't do it and tells him to go fuck himself which made him mad but made the other Bellas laugh at his 

reaction. Over at one of the cafe's in Gotham Reagan's there sitting there talking and joking around with Mia and Thea as Kate walks up to them.)

Mia: Shut up i didn't say that.  
Thea: Yes she did.

(Mia puts her head down as Kate reaches them.)

Kate: Hey.

(Reagan looks up at her and smiles at her.)

Reagan: Hi.  
Kate: What's going on?  
Reagan: Mia growing a crush on your sister.

(Mia looks at her and sticks her tongue out at her aunt whose laughing at her.)

Mia: Shut up. Thea i'm going to kill you.  
Thea: What?  
Mia: What?  
Kate: Anyway. Reagan you got a minute?  
Reagan: Yeah.

(She gets up and walks off with Kate so they can talk as they walk off they start talking and Reagan listens to her as she's listening to her she smiles at her as 

their conversation continues Thea and Mia smile at them and then look off laughing. Over by Kate and Reagan.)

Reagan: Look Kate i get it. You wanted to give things with you and Sophie another shot and i can understand that. But you punched your sister's bands lead singer.  
Kate: I did. And since that night I've apologized to her.  
Reagan: Really?  
Kate: Yeah. I really did. I mean she said it was fine and understood why i did it.  
Reagan: Always good to hear.  
Kate: It is. Look Reagan i know it's going to a lot of time to get past how i actted.

(Reagan looks at her and smiles as she leans in and kisses her catching Kate off guard but she kisses her back as their kissing both Thea and Mia start laughing then 

calm down. Then they pull away from each other.)

Kate: Wow. Um.  
Reagan: Your place still close by.  
Kate: Yeah. You promise to make me a Kate Kane's a total idiot?

(Reagan laughs at her as she nods her head at him.)

Reagan: Hmm-mm.  
Kate: Okay.

(She grabs her hand and walks off towards her apartment. Over at Calamity's. She sitting down on the couch thinking as someone knocks on her door she gets up 

and walks over to it as she gets there she opens it to find Beca there and smiles at her.)

Calamity: Beca!  
Beca: Hi.  
Calamity: What's up?  
Beca: I just came here because i wanted to apologize for the hell i put you through after the break up and then telling you that.

(Calamity puts her head down.)

Beca: Calamity!

(She grabs her into her and looks at her.)

Calamity: What?  
Beca: I still love you so damn much that seeing hearing that you had been sleeping with Reagan had hurt.  
Calamity: I know.  
Beca: I made a mistake when i choose to be with Jesse instead of you. I'm always going to regret that choice. I want you.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles.)

Calamity: You sure it's me you want and not?  
Beca: No. Things with Jesse are done for good. I want you and i really hope we can give things with us another try. You're who i want Calamity.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles as she kisses her as their kissing Beca smiles in it. Later their both in Calamity's room on her bed under the covers kissing after 

making love to each other as their kissing Beca deepens it sending them into another love making session. Both couples manage to make love to each other through the 

rest of the day and partly through out the night. Over at Kate's both her and Reagan are on her bed kissing after making love to each other as their kissing Reagan 

deepens it sending them into another love making session. Later on that night over at Calamity's apartment both her and Beca are asleep for the rest of the night after 

the number of amount of the times of them making love to each other to which they both lost count as their both sleeping Beca turns over and wraps her arm around her 

girlfriends waste getting her her to smile in her sleep as they both remain asleep both couples think how lucky they are to be back together mainly Kate and Beca 

knowing how badly they screwed up when they both choose to be with their ex's instead of with the women they love more anything and they also know as long as their 

both back with Reagan and Calamity they don't care what anyone else say's mainly their ex's well that's not really fair Sophie wasn't so bad while her and Kate were 

back together. It was Jesse. But in Beca's opinion as long as she has Calamity back she doesn't care what Jesse say's because as far as she knows she's back with the 

one she wants and the one she wants just happens to be the woman lying next to her and Beca couldn't be happier that goes the same for Kate when it comes around to 

Reagan as long as she has Reagan back in her life she couldn't be happier. And that's all any of their friends could ever ask for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another chapter of Friends with Benefits.

(Over at the Hold up Reagan's sitting at the bar thinking as someone walks up to and sits down next to her. As he sits down she looks over at him and laughs.)

Mark: You are right?

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: No you're not.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: No i'm not.  
Mark: Do i dare ask.  
Reagan: Not really.  
Mark: Okay.   
Reagan: Kate broke up with me.

(He looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Well shit.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: I'm sorry.  
Reagan: It's okay. She said she wanted to see if things worked out for her and Sophie this time around.

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: Sophie!  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: Oh boy.  
Reagan: Mark you know me. I shouldn't of had to given up on my second with Kate.  
Mark: I'm aware of that.  
Reagan: She had her chance with Kate. And she blew it the minute she choose the military over her.  
Mark: Yeah well we all have those what if moments in life.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: We all have those what if moments.  
Reagan: So.  
Mark: Kate wants to answer her what if moment.  
Reagan: Shit.  
Mark: I mean i'm not defending her. But in the back of her mind is always going to tell her. What if you had just given Sophie that second chance.

(Reagan looks at him and then nods her head at him.)

Reagan: You ever have one of those?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I have.  
Reagan: Oh yeah.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: With who?  
Mark: I always told myself that if my ex ever walked back into my life and told me how they still felt about me i wouldn't give it a second thought.  
Reagan: What if you're dating someone?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah well that's not much a problem for me now.

(Reagan looks at him and laughs off the annoyance.)

Reagan: Austin!  
Mark: Said all of the right things.  
Reagan: How the other girls feel about this?  
Mark: Calamity just about decked him.

(Reagan starts laughing along with Mark who looks off.)

Reagan: Okay. So.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Well given how my ex is a Lesbian i don't see her coming and asking for a second chance.

(Reagan looks at him.)

Mark: If you're wondering who my ex is. It's Kara Danvers older sister.  
Reagan: You dated Alex Danvers?  
Mark: For three years.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Reagan: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: Do you still love her?

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Not as much as i did. I mean i do still love her. But now only as a friend.

(Reagan nods her head at him.)

Reagan: So if you could do that what if moment with someone who would it be?

(He looks at her then looks off as he thinks about the woman they had lost four years ago thanks to John Wick as he's looking off Reagan can tell who he's thinking 

about and feels bad for him.)

Reagan: Ares!

(Mark turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah Ares. I miss her so damn much Reagan.  
Reagan: I know i do too.

(He looks at her and laughs as he looks off again.)

Mark: Anyway. I better go. I have work in the morning.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: I'm sorry about you and Kate.  
Reagan: I'm sorry about you and Veracity.  
Mark: Yeah that wasn't fun.

(She smiles at him as he pays for his drink then he turns and walks out of the bar as he walks out he heads off towards his car as he's walking towards it he feels 

someone behind him and quickly pulls his weapon and spins around to point his weapon at him only to come face to face with Sophie's ex husband.)

Mark: Tyler!  
Tyler: Hi.  
Mark: What the hell?  
Tyler: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spook you.  
Mark: It's fine. What you doing back here?  
Tyler: I moved back.  
Mark: Why you want Sophie back?  
Tyler: No.  
Mark: Oh.

(He laughs at him.)

Tyler: Mark she's still in love with Kate.

(Mark nods his head at him.)

Mark: I know she is. Kate just broke up with her girlfriend in order to try and make things with her and Sophie again.

(Tyler looks at him and then looks off.)

Tyler: What's your excuse for drinking tonight?  
Mark: Why don't you ask Austin Rose.  
Tyler: She didn't?  
Mark: He said all the right things and she broke up with me.  
Tyler: Think he mean't everything he said?  
Mark: I doubt it.

(He looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Tyler: Anyway. I better go see if i can't find me a place to stay.  
Mark: Okay.  
Tyler: It was good to see you again Man.  
Mark: You too.

(Then he turns and walks off as Mark stands there not sure of what to think of Tyler being back. Then he looks back at the bar realizing he can't do anything about 

ever getting his chance with Ares. And he's not about to screw up his friendship with Kate by sleeping with her ex. He goes to get into his truck but stops himself 

then walks off back towards the bar as he gets there he walks in as Reagan walks out and looks at him.)

Reagan: You are right?  
Mark: I just ran into Sophie's ex.

(She looks at him and then looks over at where he was.)

Reagan: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Reagan: I have a feeling that's not what you were going to say.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: It's amazing how you knew that.  
Reagan: I have my moments. I'm not a complete blonde.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah no. I'm not touching that one.  
Reagan: Yeah please don't.  
Mark: Okay. Um.  
Reagan: Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: I have an idea.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: What's that?

(She grabs him in and kisses him catching him off guard as their kissing he smiles in it as their kiss continues she pulls away from him.)

Mark: What you do that for?  
Reagan: We're both single i think it's safe to say we can have some fun.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: We could. But what about?  
Reagan: She can have Sophie.

(Mark laughs at her as he grabs her hand and walks out of the bar with her as they walk out he turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Your place or mine?  
Reagan: Mine.

(They both walk off towards the motel Reagan's staying at. Later over at the motel Reagan's staying at they both stumble into her room kissing as their kissing Reagan 

smiles in it then she pulls away from him as she closes the door and Reagan takes his jacket off of him once it's off she throws it to the floor as it hits the floor 

she kisses him again as their kissing they both walk over to the bed and fall back onto it as they land on it Reagan quickly takes her shirt off and throws it to the 

floor as it hits the floor she kisses him again as their kissing Mark deepens it sending them into a love making session. Back over at the Hold up Calamity walks in 

with the other two members of the band as they walk in they look around as their looking around they don't see Mark.)

Serenity: Where'd he go?  
Calamity: I don't know.  
Lance: You guys looking for Mark?  
Serenity: Yeah.  
Lance: He just left.

(They look at him.)

Charity: You see who he left with?  
Lance: Yeah with Reagan Queen.  
Calamity: Reagan!  
Lance: Yeah and just before they left she had kissed him.

(They all look at him and then look off annoyed.)

Serenity: Had he been drinking?  
Lance: Just one beer that was it.  
Charity: Wow. She moves fast.  
Serenity: They both do.  
Calamity: Yeah. Let's go.

(They walk out of the bar to go back to their places for the night. As they walk out Calamity stops walking then turns and looks at them.)

Charity: What?  
Calamity: This doesn't get to Vera.  
Serenity: Cal we can't keep it from her.  
Calamity: I know. That she made her choice.  
Charity: It was the wrong one. What the hell are we going to do about Kate?  
Calamity: She made her choice and their going to have to deal with it.  
Serenity: But you realize we can't keep it from either one of them.  
Calamity: I'm aware of that. I'll go and talk to him tomorrow.  
Charity: Are right. 

(She nods her head at her as they walk off. As they walk off Calamity grabs out her phone and calls Mark whose phone goes straight to voicemail.)

Calamity: Mark when you get this call me back.

(Then she hangs up annoyed with him. The following morning over at the motel Reagan's staying at she wakes up and looks next to her see Mark still there as she sees 

him there she remembers what happened between them last night.)

Reagan: Shit. 

(Hearing her say something Mark wakes up then turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Reagan!

(She looks at him and nods her head at him as he realize's something and sits up.)

Mark: Oh god.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: Did last night actually happen?  
Reagan: It did.

(He sits back and puts his hands over his face.)

Mark: Kate's gonna kill me.  
Reagan: Not if she doesn't find out about this.

(He looks at her and then sits up to look at her.)

Mark: Are you freaken kidding me. She's bound to find out about this.  
Reagan: Yeah i know she is. But there's nothing to be a shamed of i mean we're both single.  
Mark: Yeah and both our ex's just happen to Jacob Kane's daughters. He finds out about this.  
Reagan: Yeah i think he's got more things to worry about other than you sleeping with your bestfriends ex girlfriend.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Reagan!  
Reagan: I know.

(He looks at her and nods his head as he gets up to get dressed as he's getting dressed he zips and buttons up his pants once their zipped and buttoned up he turns and 

looks at her.)

Mark: Look last night was fun. Actually it was a lot of fun. But this seriously can't get to Kate or Vera.  
Reagan: I know. But i really don't see the issue here Mark. They both choose their ex's over us. One of which just happens to be the same bastard that raped me and 

then tried to pin that very same rape on Ares.

Mark: I know. If it hadn't of been for the fact that she had connections.  
Reagan: She would of been arrested.  
Mark: I just.  
Reagan: Would you be like this had it been Ares?  
Mark: No. But that's not because i don't like you Reagan. Because i do. I like you a lot you're an amazing person who doesn't deserve half the crap she goes through.  
Reagan: Well thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome. But the thing is. Kate's my bestfriend and i did the one thing i swore i'd never do.  
Reagan: And what's that?  
Mark: I slept with her ex.  
Reagan: Oh.  
Mark: I mean yeah. I know i'm single. But to me i still feel like i cheated on Veracity.  
Reagan: Yeah well.  
Mark: I know i didn't.

(She laughs at him as he walks over to her and sits down next to her then he puts one hand on the other side of her.)

Mark: This has to be one of the most fucked up things i have ever done.  
Reagan: It is. But the way you're acting right now.  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: Just proves you're one hell of a friend if you feel guilty over sleeping with me.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: You know you'd think that i would guilty over what happened last night. But i don't.

(Reagan looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I know i should but. I don't. Like you said last night.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: Sophie had her chance with Kate and she blew it.  
Reagan: Yeah but you said.  
Mark: Kate just wants to have her what if moment.  
Reagan: What was your's?  
Mark: Well it wasn't to sleep with my friends ex that's for sure.

(She laughs at him as he looks around the room and grabs up his socks and shoes he goes to put them on as he looks at Reagan and smiles at her. Then he goes and starts 

putting his socks and shoes on once their on and tied up he remains there and looks at her as she sits up.)

Reagan: I won't tell Veracity.

(Mark looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: And i won't tell Kate.  
Reagan: Okay good.

(He nods his head at her as he walks over to his shirt and puts it on. Once it's on he walks over to his jacket he walks back over to Reagan and leans into her she 

looks up at him.)

Mark: I gotta head back to my place get showered and head into work.  
Reagan: Okay.

(She smiles at him as she kisses him then he pulls away from her as he grabs up his wallet and key's then leaves room as he walks out he closes the door as he closes 

it walks off down the hallway towards the exit as he gets there he walks out of the building as he walks out he heads over to his truck seeing him walking towards his 

truck Calamity gets out of her's and calls out to him.)

Calamity: You have fun last night?

(Mark turns and looks at her confused.)

Mark: What?  
Calamity: With Reagan did you have fun?

(Mark looks at her and then looks off annoyed with himself.)

Mark: I uh.  
Calamity: Seriously Mark Reagan's my bandmate's sister's ex.  
Mark: I know that.  
Calamity: So what the hell?

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: I don't know what to say. I really don't. Besides we both agreed it would be just the once last night and nothing else.  
Calamity: Just the one night?  
Mark: Yes. Look did i screw up last night yes i did. Do i regret it no i don't. Should yes i should.

(Calamity looks at him and then looks off.)

Calamity: So is this how it's going to be from now on.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: You gonna go back to sleeping around again all because someone broke up with you?  
Mark: Hey now come on.  
Calamity: Mark!  
Mark: I told you what happened between me and Reagan last night was a one time thing and that we won't be doing it again.  
Calamity: I know what you said. And i believe you.  
Mark: So why the hell are you yelling at me?  
Calamity: Do you not know the boundires.  
Mark: She kissed me.  
Calamity: And you could of said no.  
Mark: You're right i could of.  
Calamity: So why the hell didn't you?  
Mark: I didn't want to. And i know she's Kate's ex neither one of us forced each other on the other we were both willing and if Kate wants to see it that way when she 

finds out then so be it.

Calamity: And what about Veracity?

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Veracity made her choice when she picked that cheating bastard over me.  
Calamity: I know she did.  
Mark: I know it shouldn't of gotten me to land into Reagan's bed. But i'm not gonna sit here regret it happening either. Look Cal i know Kate's Reagan's ex and your 

protect of Veracity. But she did break up with Reagan to go back to Sophie.

(Calamity looks at him and then looks off.)

Calamity: I know and i'm not to happy with her either. Hell we're not even to happy with Veracity breaking up with you in order to go and give Austin another chance.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Like i said we both agreed that it would be a one time thing.   
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: Like i said it's never going to happen again Cal.  
Calamity: I know. I just don't want you to get hurt Mark.  
Mark: Why would i get hurt?  
Calamity: You could fall in love with her.

(He looks at her and then laughs off the shock as he shakes his head at her.)

Mark: I won't fall in love with her.  
Calamity: How can you be so sure?  
Mark: Because I've only ever really in love with someone like i still am with Veracity.  
Calamity: You have a funny way of showing it.  
Mark: Yeah i realize that.  
Calamity: What was her name?  
Mark: Ares! Before me and Reagan met you four we had worked with someone names Santino D'Antonio. We both got close to him and to his second in command.  
Calamity: Meaning.  
Mark: Meaning i had fallen in love with her. And before i could say anything John Wick killed her.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: When i met you guys and seeing Vera. I told myself i never wanted to date much less fall in love with again.  
Calamity: What changed?  
Mark: I met four smart asses.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Look like i said Calamity.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: I know Reagan's Kate's ex. And Veracity's your bandmate. And you're very protect of her. But.  
Calamity: No i get it. I can honestly say.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: I don't ever wanna know what it be like without Beca.  
Mark: Hope you never have to find out.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: Have a fun show in Chicago.  
Calamity: We plan on it. And i won't tell Vera anything.  
Mark: Thanks.  
Calamity: You're welcome.

(Then he walks off to go back to his truck as he gets there he leans on it as Calamity had gotten back into her's and had driven off to go and get Veracity and the 

other two girls in the band as he got into his truck and closed the door. Once it was closed he put his head down still annoyed with himself but started the truck up 

anyway once it was on he put it into drive and drove off towards his place. Three months later shortly after their night together both Mark and Reagan sat down and 

talked about their night together and both agreed it would be just the one night until they both saw Kate and Sophie walk into the Hold up along with Veracity and 

Austin as they walked in they both looked off annoyed. Then they both agreed on another thing and that was to do the whole Friends with Benefits thing where they would 

sleep together but there were no strings attached and they both agreed no feelings would get involved in what they were doing but little did they know that feelings 

would get involved just not there's because for last three months they have been doing the whole friends with Benefits thing and have been doing just fine until one 

night where Kara was in Gotham to see Kate and over heard their conversation feeling bad for Kate Kara told Lena who looked just as upset with them.)

Kara: What we do?  
Lena: There's nothing we can do. I mean they both know what their doing and yes i know it's going to break both Veracity and Kate's hearts but Kara they made their 

choices when they choose the ex's over the woman and man they claimed to love so much.

Kara: I know. But Kate's one of my bestfriends Lena. I can't let her get blindsided by what's going on with them.  
Lena: I know that.  
Kara: And i'm sorry about the whole thing with William Lena.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Lena: It's okay. Look he has his opinion of me and you have your's. And Alex is right.  
Kara: About what?  
Lena: He's just jealous that i got the girl and he didn't.

(Kara laughs at her as she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Kara: That you did.  
Kate: Hey.

(They both turn and look at her.)

Kara: Hey. How are things over at Kane Towers?

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Good. still finishing up some projects and working on new ones.

(They start laughing than clam down.)

Lena: You're working to hard there Kate?  
Kate: I know that. But it helps me keep focused and not having to listen to Austin continue to gloat that he got Beca back from Calamity.  
Kara: Wait he's been gloating?  
Kate: Yeah. Me and Sophie were out to lunch today and he walked in with Veracity to have lunch and when she was in the bathroom he was on the phone with one of his 

friends gloating away that he managed to steal my sister away from Mark.

Lena: So he planned what he was going to do?  
Kate: Yeah.

(Kara looks at her bestfriend and girlfriend annoyed.)

Kara: Damn.  
Lena: Yeah.  
Kate: What?  
Kara: William was trying to do the samething with me and Lena.  
Kate: And i can tell it didn't work.  
Kara: It didn't. And i'm grateful for that.  
Lena: So how are things going with you and Sophie?

(Kate looks at her and smiles at her.)

Kate: Really good.   
Kara: Wow.  
Kate: It's just. Okay. Yes things are good with us. But.  
Lena: She's not Reagan?  
Kate: No. She's far from being Reagan. Although she makes me happy. And i'm really glad i gave it another chance.

(Both Lena and Kara look at her and laugh and then she starts laughing.)

Kara: You are such a bitch.  
Kate: I'm well aware of that to be honest.  
Kara: What?  
Kate: Me and Sophie are just i don't know. I just feel like we're better more as friends then.  
Lena: Wow.  
Kate: Yeah.

(Then they hear someone yell out behind them and turn to see what happened.)

Mark: Veracity!  
Veracity: You've been sleeping with Reagan?

(Kate hearing that gets upset.)

Kara: Oh god.

(Kate walks over to them.)

Kate: You're sleeping with Reagan?

(Mark puts his head down and then turns to look at Kate who punches him sending him to the floor.)

Reagan: Kate! What the hell?  
Kate: Mark seriously Reagan?

(Reagan looks at her and can tell she's upset.)

Reagan: You don't.  
Kate: I get it. I broke up with you so i could give things with Sophie another chance. But i didn't think you'd go and sleep with my bestfriend and the man my sister 

is still in love with.

(Reagan looks at her and then looks off. Mark gets up and looks at her.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Save it. How long after me and Reagan broke up did it take for you get into her bed huh?

(Mark looks at her and knows she's pissed at her.)

Mark: I.

(Calamity and Beca having heard everything as they walked in Calamity looked off annoyed that they kept doing what they were doing.)

Beca: Babe.  
Calamity: He told me it was just one time thing.

(She looks at her and than looks off.)

Beca: Oh god.

(Mark just stands there not sure of what to say. Kate goes to hit him again only to have Calamity rush forward and grab her.)

Calamity: Okay Kate enough.  
Kate: He sleeps with Reagan and you're not at all pissed off about this.  
Calamity: Yes i am. But thing is Kate their both single they can do whatever the hell it is they want. You and Veracity keep forgetting you're the ones who broke up 

with them not the other way around. You're the one who broke up with Reagan so that you could give things between you and Sophie another shot. 

Kate: I know that.  
Calamity: And Veracity's the one who decided to end things with Mark when Austin said he wanted to give things between them another shot and she agreed. Is them 

sleeping together a little weird yes it is. But you and Veracity lost every right to be jealousy the minute you broke up with them. 

(Kate looks at him and then looks off knowing he's right but she still doesn't like it.)

Kate: I just.  
Calamity: Kate Reagan's a grown woman and Mark's a grown man they both have a right to move on with their lives.

(Kate looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Kate: I just.  
Calamity: What?  
Sophie: Well me and Kate were at lunch today we over heard Austin's conversation to one of his friends.  
Calamity: What?  
Kate: Calamity Austin had planned on breaking them up and he did it the only way anyone knows how.  
Beca: He told Veracity he still had feelings for her.  
Kate: Yeah.

(Veracity looks off annoyed with herself and even more annoyed with Austin. Then she looks at Mark who looks at her and then walks out of the bar.)

Mark: Veracity!

(He goes to go after her but Austin steps in his line of sight.)

Austin: Stay the hell away from girlfriend.

(Mark looks at him and then punches him sending him down as he goes down he rushes off after. As he goes down Kate and Sophie look at him and try to keep from 

laughing. As Mark runs off after Veracity.)

Kate: Wow.  
Sophie: Yeah.

(Outside Mark rushes out and over to his ex.)

Mark: Veracity!

(She stops walking then turns and looks at him.)

Veracity: What?

(As he gets to her he looks at her.)

Veracity: You gonna give me some excuse as to why you've been sleeping with Reagan?  
Mark: No. But than again that's only because i don't have one. There is no excuse for what we've been doing.  
Veracity: Why?  
Mark: It was just for fun. There are no feelings attached to what we're doing Veracity.  
Veracity: But you're still sleeping with her and to me that's going to be a little hard to get over.   
Mark: I know. It's just.  
Veracity: I know what i did Mark and i regret that decision everyday and i keep telling myself i wish i could take it back. I look at Kate and Sophie and see how happy 

they are and then i look at me and Austin and i'm not happy. I don't want him.

(Mark looks at her.)

Veracity: Because the person i want is standing right in front of me only thing is he's been sleeping with someone else. And that's something i can't look past mainly 

when that person just happens to be my sister's ex girlfriend.

Mark: Veracity!  
Veracity: I'm sorry. Mark i know i screwed up when i broke up with you to go and be with Austin again but i can't.

(She turns and walks off as Mark stands there not sure of what to say or do. Back inside Kate and Reagan are talking and she nods her head at her.)

Kate: I really am sorry Reagan and you're right i have no right to be jealous of who you sleep with.  
Reagan: No you don't.  
Kate: I am sorry.  
Reagan: It's okay.

(Kate nods her head at her as she turns and walks off as Reagan sits there and gets upset that she broke both the hearts of both women that her and Mark still love 

when they started sleeping together. As Kate walked out Mark walked back in and over to Reagan.)

Reagan: I'm sorry.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: It's fine.  
Reagan: Look Mark.  
Mark: You wanna stop what we're doing?  
Reagan: Yeah. I do.  
Mark: Okay. I agree with that.  
Reagan: You're not.  
Mark: No. Having just seen the look Veracity had on her face when she found out hurt enough. I just i can't hurt her anymore than i are ready have. And knowing Kate's 

just as pissed at me.

Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: But it was fun while it lasted.  
Reagan: Yes it was. 

(Mark smiles at her as she turns and walks out of the bar to go back to her place. Over the next couple of weeks both Lena and Kara try and be there for Kate after 

her's and Sophie's break up again in between helping Kate through her break up again their having to deal with William Dey trying to break them up and trying to keep 

Mark from killing Austin for his lie about him still having feelings for Veracity in order to break them up. With both William and Austin doing everything they can to 

try and keep both couples apart Calamity finally has enough and let's loose on William and tells him to back the hell off and to leave both Lena and Kara or alone or 

he'll find himself in a jail cell so far down that no one will ever be able to find him and well with Austin Mark just had some of his friends beat the hell out of him 

and then they threw him into a dumpster. And walked away from it. After Veracity broke up with Austin again she started thinking of ways she could try and get Mark 

back and hoped it wasn't to late when she gets the courage up to go and talk to him. As Veracity thinks of ways to try and get Mark back Kate's doing the samething 

when it comes around to Reagan. Over the next couple of days both Kate and Veracity work to try and find ways to get the woman and man they love back and in between 

trying to get them back Austin keeps trying to keep Veracity away from Mark but Veracity won't do it and tells him to go fuck himself which made him mad but made the 

other Evermoist and Bellas members laugh at his reaction. Over at one of the cafe's in Gotham Reagan's there sitting there talking and joking around with Mia and Thea 

as Kate walks up to them.)

Mia: Shut up i didn't say that.  
Thea: Yes she did.

(Mia puts her head down as Kate reaches them.)

Kate: Hey.

(Reagan looks up at her and smiles at her.)

Reagan: Hi.  
Kate: What's going on?  
Reagan: Mia growing a crush on your sister.

(Mia looks at her and sticks her tongue out at her aunt whose laughing at her.)

Mia: Shut up. Thea i'm going to kill you.  
Thea: What?  
Mia: What?  
Kate: Anyway. Reagan you got a minute?  
Reagan: Yeah.

(She gets up and walks off with Kate so they can talk as they walk off they start talking and Reagan listens to her as she's listening to her she smiles at her as 

their conversation continues Thea and Mia smile at them and then look off laughing. Over by Kate and Reagan.)

Reagan: Look Kate i get it. You wanted to give things with you and Sophie another shot and i can understand that. But you punched your sister's ex boyfriend.  
Kate: I did. And since that night I've apologized to him.  
Reagan: Really?  
Kate: Yeah. I really did. I mean he said it was fine and understood why i did it.  
Reagan: Always good to hear.  
Kate: It is. Look Reagan i know it's going to a lot of time to get past how i acted.

(Reagan looks at her and smiles as she leans in and kisses her catching Kate off guard but she kisses her back as their kissing both Thea and Mia start laughing then 

calm down. Then they pull away from each other.)

Kate: Wow. Um.  
Reagan: Your place still close by.  
Kate: Yeah. You promise to make me a Kate Kane's a total idiot?

(Reagan laughs at her as she nods her head at him.)

Reagan: Hmm-mm.  
Kate: Okay.

(She grabs her hand and walks off with her towards her apartment. Over at Mark's. She sitting down on the couch thinking as someone knocks on her door he gets up and 

walks over to it as he gets there she opens it to find Veracity there and smiles at her.)

Mark: Veracity!  
Veracity: Hi.  
Mark: What's up?  
Veracity: I just came here because i wanted to apologize for the hell i put you through after the break up and then telling you that.

(Mark puts his head down.)

Veracity: Mark!

(He grabs her into him and looks at her.)

Mark: What?  
Veracity: I still love you so damn much that seeing hearing that you had been sleeping with Reagan had hurt.  
Mark: I know.  
Veracity: I made a mistake when i choose to be with Austin instead of you. I'm always going to regret that choice. I want you.

(Mark looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: You sure it's me you want and not?  
Veracity: No. Things with Austin are done for good. I want you and i really hope we can give things with us another try. You're who i want Mark.

(Mark looks at her and smiles as he kisses her as their kissing Veracity smiles in it. Later their both in Mark's room on his bed under the covers kissing after making 

love to each other as their kissing Veracity deepens it sending them into another love making session. Both couples manage to make love to each other through the rest 

of the day and partly through out the night. Over at Kate's both her and Reagan are on her bed kissing after making love to each other as their kissing Reagan deepens 

it sending them into another love making session. Later on that night over at Mark's apartment both him and Veracity are asleep for the rest of the night after the 

number of amount of the times of them making love to each other to which they both lost count as their both sleeping Veracity turns over and wraps her arm around her 

boyfriends waste getting him to smile in his sleep as they both remain asleep both couples think how lucky they are to be back together mainly Kate and Veracity 

knowing how badly they screwed up when they both choose to be with their ex's instead of with the woman and man they love more anything and they also know as long as 

their both back with Reagan and Mark they don't care what anyone else say's mainly their ex's well that's not really fair Sophie wasn't so bad while her and Kate were 

back together. It was Austin. But in Veracity's opinion as long as she has Mark back she doesn't care what Austin say's because as far as she knows she's back with the 

one she wants and the one she wants just happens to be the man lying next to her and Veracity couldn't be happier that goes the same for Kate when it comes around to 

Reagan as long as she has Reagan back in her life she couldn't be happier. And that's all any of their friends could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because i this idea had been bugging me all weekend. Like what if instead like the first chapter instead of it being Calamity Reagan slept with what if she had slept with Mark. My original thought it was going to be Reagan and Veracity. But i didn't wanna pin both sisters against each other. Anyway. I hope you all enjoyed it. And i hope you all had a great Halloween. Coming up later today will be a new chapter of Blood oath and if i can manage it another Kagan one shot.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that one shot and i know alot of you wanted me to this one shot with Reagan having the friends with Benefits with Lena but to me that didn't seem right. So instead i did it with Calamity but i really do hope you enjoyed it. Coming up either today or Sunday Is Prank Wars. Stay toned.


End file.
